The Valerious Curse
by Squeekie
Summary: The original Van Helsing movie, rewritten from Anna’s point of view (and with some of my own scenes thrown in for background, of course). If you've seen me around, I'm also the anonymous reviewer Doris. Please, please read & review!


Summary: The original Van Helsing movie, rewritten from Anna's point of view (and with some of my own scenes thrown in for background, of course).

Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or any of the characters from the movie. I'm merely borrowing them for this fanfic.

A/N: For those of you who have seen me around, I'm also the anonymous reviewer Doris. This is my first fanfic ever. It's based heavily on the Van Helsing novelization; without it I would not remember very much of the movie. This first prologue is set just after the time in Anna's dream of when she was twelve. Please read and review, and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcomed, but try not to run me into the ground. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: First Loss

"Come on, Anna!" Velkan's voice rang through the thicket, clear as a bell. "I bet you can't catch me!"

After a futile search in the wrong direction, I finally spotted a flash of his white shirt against the leafy green background - he was dodging through the underbrush on the other side of the creek.

"I see you now!" I yelled triumphantly, splashing across the water, unconcerned about whether or not my boots were spoiled again. Mama always chided me for ruining my shoes, but I knew it was just more work for Katya, our nurse, to scrub the mud off. Right now, I cared only about winning the game before it got too dark to find my brother. The approaching twilight made it increasingly harder to see through the woods, a definite advantage for Velkan, who continued to taunt me from the shadows.

"I told you," he said. "Two years makes all the difference."

I could feel anger boiling inside me at this. Since he'd turned fourteen, it was all he could do to rub it in my face. He was now allowed to hunt with Papa, a privilege I had been eagerly waiting for ever since I'd first picked up a sword. Velkan knew my longing all too well, and used it to the best of his advantage whenever the chance arose.

Determined not to let him shake me, I picked up speed, chasing him through the forest towards the manor. Soft beams of moonlight were now visible in between the trees, and a few glittering stars had popped up in the darkening sky. Suddenly, the ruffling sound of wings startled me from behind, slowing me to a trot. Something large and white flew overhead, casting an ominous shadow over me and Velkan, who had stopped entirely.

"It's getting too dark," he whispered, his handsome features creased with worry. "Mama will be angry with us for staying out so late." His eyes scanned the night sky. I knew what he searched for: signs of evil. My stomach tied into knots, and I began to be truly scared. But I couldn't let Velkan see my weakness.

"Oh, it was probably just one of those owls," I tried bravely, though I revealed more of the nervousness in my voice than I wished. The troubled expression on his face hardened, and he started to walk back home.

"No, Anna, it has been too long already. Let's not have Mama worry any more." I sighed, knowing he was right once again. He was always the more logical one, sensible and responsible. I fell in step behind him, defeated - twice in a mere ten minutes.

"Velkan? Anna?" Mama's voice called through the dusk, as though on cue.

"We're coming, Mama!" Velkan replied. A few more steps, and Mama's shadowy outline was visible behind a clump of trees. The gold buttons on her navy blue riding jacket glinted in the moonlight.

"What are you two doing outside so late? I thought you promised to be back before sunset!" Mama's voice conveyed the trepidation and anger that was too hard to see on her face in the shadows of the trees. Velkan glanced sharply at me, as though it was entirely _my_ fault.

"We're sorry. We simply lost track of time. It won't happen again," Velkan said, exhaling heavily. Mama paused and turned in the center of a large clearing, hugging us both, first my brother, then me.

"I was just a little upset when you weren't home at sunset," she said. "But thank goodness you're both safe." I could now see the anxiety melt away from her soft grey eyes, to be replaced with forgiveness. She turned to go, but a loud crackling from the bushes behind us stopped her. We all turned toward the sound.

What we saw drained the color from my cheeks and every sense of feeling from my body. Aleera, scantily clad in her pale pink gown, extraordinarily beautiful, yet cruelly evil, floated in the air a few feet above the treetops. She flew down and landed elegantly, stirring up the leaves around her feet.

"Ah, Queen Lillian Valerious," drawled Aleera. "Don't you know, it's the nightmare of every parent to outlive their children?"

"I won't let you take them, Aleera." Mama drew her sword from her scabbard. As brave as she seemed, I knew the fear in her heart. It was coursing through me, too. Mama only had her sword, as far as I could see, and Velkan and I didn't usually bring weapons with us when we went out to play. Would we get out of this alive? More importantly, _how_? Mama pulled Velkan and me closer to her protectively. Velkan, however, was stiff with shock and would not move easily.

"Velkan, Anna, _run_," she whispered. Then, without warning, the three of us turned away from Aleera and ran for the manor. Velkan was ahead, pumped on adrenaline, with Mama on his heels, but I lagged behind. The sound of Aleera's wings beating against the wind came up closer and closer behind me.

"Anna!" screamed Mama, running back towards me to pull me faster along. Right at the same moment, Aleera swooped down for me in one large arc - but accidentally snatched Mama instead. The vampire flew straight up about fifty feet with her catch and paused, hovering in the sky. Mama had dropped her sword out of surprise when Aleera caught hold of her.

"Well, this'll do nicely," Aleera cackled.

"No, Mama!" I screamed helplessly.

Salvation in the manor was so close by now - vampires were not allowed inside homes without invitation. Yet Aleera had the upper hand, and hope seemed so far away.

"Velkan!" I shouted frantically. "Get Papa!"

"Velkan! Anna! Get inside!" The desperation in Mama's voice was so evident now. No more courageous facade.

As Velkan ran for the marbled front steps of the manor, Aleera sensed her time was running out, and moved to counter it. Papa and some of his men ran out in time to see Aleera lift Mama up and sink her fangs into her neck. Papa's men fired at Aleera, causing her to drop Mama. My mother fell to the ground, her body limp and lifeless. Aleera, now with gaping bullet holes piercing her shoulder and leg, flew off in the direction of the woods where we'd run from.

I sobbed and howled while Papa grasped Velkan and me close to him, tears filling up in my father's eyes and rolling one by one down his cheek. Velkan was completely still, an unreadable look on his face. It was now that I fully understood why Papa hated Dracula so much. Now I realized the full magnitude of the Valerious curse.

* * *

Okay, now please review! I'd really like to know what you think. The next chapter, I'll rewrite the werewolf scene in the woods with Velkan.


End file.
